Schooltime Akatsuki
by Taza
Summary: AU. The akatsuki as students. The new school year is here. And as the year rolls by secrets and romances are revealed. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

It was another school year for South's All Boys Boarding School. But this year would be a year like no other. South's Boarding School was mostly for orphans that had no hope for adoption or foster care and teenage delinquents that no other school would accept. New students poured in from all around. At the moment the Welcoming Assembly was being held.

'Welcome, new students and old students. I would also like to welcome the new teachers to the school,' said the principal.

'This is so boring!' moaned a blond haired boy.

'Shut up, Deidara. You always say that,' said a boy with slicked back silver hair.

'Why should I? I have every right to say it's boring, Hidan. I mean they do this every year. It's so boring, yeah. They need more explosions,' said Deidara.

'You and explosions. Seriously, you have issues,' replied Hidan.

'Be quiet!' hissed a teacher.

The two boys rolled their eyes and shut their mouths. The principal went on for another half hour about the school, teachers, classes and other things that didn't really matter. The audience was getting bored and fidgety. Spit balls were thrown and rude remarks were made. Finally the assembly was over. The bell rang and the new students went to their assigned classes.

Math was the first class. There were five classes for math for two reasons. One was so the class wasn't overcrowded and hard to handle and two, to separate the troublemakers from their friends.

**Math Class A**

Hidan sighed as he entered the classroom. This was his second year here and it certainly wasn't going to be his last. Hidan was an orphan but he never told anyone that. He preferred to say that his parents were some idiots who didn't want their son around, which is what most kids had, or claimed they had anyway.

Hidan sat down next to someone he didn't recognise; probably a new kid. He had long black hair and what looked like scars and stitches on his arms and hands. He was wearing a mask over his face, Hidan could only see a small part of his face. He was reading a small black book.

The boy didn't acknowledge Hidan's presence he just kept reading his book. Hidan cleared his throat. Still they boy didn't make any move.

'Hey? You're a new kid right?' he said.

The boy looked up at last. He had strange green eyes. Hidan drew back slightly. The boy sighed and returned to his book.

Hidan looked closer at the scars. Most of them weren't fresh but those with stitches were. The stitches were focused on his arms but the old scars crisscrossed all over him. They actually looked quite cool.

'Hey, your scars look cool. What's your name?' asked Hidan.

The boy touched his scars and replied, 'Kakuzu.'

'Cool, seriously your scars look cool,' said Hidan.

'Thanks,' said Kakuzu without looking up from his book.

'So, this is your first year here, right?' said Hidan.

'Yeah,' said Kakuzu.

'What subject did you choose? The optional one,' asked Hidan.

'Economics,' said Kakuzu.

'Economics? Seriously, how boring can you get?' said Hidan with a laugh.

Kakuzu glared at Hidan, who took no notice.

'Well, what did you choose then?' snapped Kakuzu.

'Religion,' said Hidan with a hint of pride.

'And that's so much better?' replied Kakuzu.

'You bet,' said Hidan.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. 'Right,' he said flatly.

'Hey, it's better than economics. Seriously, I wouldn't choose economics if it was the last subject left,' said Hidan.

'Really? Wouldn't you have to if it was the last subject left?' said Kakuzu with a hint of sarcasm.

Hidan opened his mouth but was cut off by the teacher who walked in and began the class.

**Maths Class B**

Deidara sat in Maths bored as ever. He looked around the room. None of his friends were here. This was going to be the longest lesson ever.

The teacher was writing down pages in the textbook to complete. Deidara paid no attention at all. He had never been good at math; he never really tried anyway.

'Deidara?' said the teacher.

'Huh? What?' said Deidara.

The teacher scowled. 'Get back to work Deidara,' he snapped.

Deidara shrugged and opened his textbook. He stared at the questions. This was so boring; it would be much more fun with explosions. The numbers swirled into little pictures and into explosions.

Deidara grabbed his pen and began drawing pictures around the questions. He chuckled; this was much more fun than trigonometry or algebra. He was bumped by the person who was sitting next to him.

'Sorry,' he said and returned to his work.

Deidara peeked at the boy's work. He had done all twenty of the questions and was doing extra questions. Deidara wondered why he would do that. Hopefully he wasn't one of those goody-two-shoes.

'It's alright. Hey, un, what's the answer to question three?' said Deidara.

'Fourteen,' replied the boy.

'Cool, thanks, yeah,' said Deidara.

The boy nodded then asked, 'Are you only up to question three?'

'Thanks to you, I'm up to question four, yeah,' said Deidara.

'But we've had half an hour-'

'Of total boredom. They should make math more interesting, yeah. With explosions, yeah,' said Deidara.

'Do you like explosions or something?'

'They're cool, yeah.'

'Ok.'

'Hey, yeah, what's your name?'

'Sasori. And yours?'

'I'm Deidara.'

'Nice to meet you.'

The bell rang. The class gathered their books and moved to the next class.

'Hey, yeah, I'll see you around, Sasori, yeah,' said Deidara.

'Um, yeah,' replied Sasori with a smile.

**Art Class**

Deidara sat down at a desk in the art room. Art, now there was something he was good at. He had gotten straight A's last year. Deidara smiled.

A boy with black hair tied back into a ponytail sat down next to Deidara. He nodded to Deidara who just shrugged.

'So what's your name, yeah?' said Deidara.

'Itachi, Itachi Uchiha,' he replied in a monotone voice.

'Hey, I read about you, yeah, in the newspaper, yeah. You're the one who…killed his family, yeah,' said Deidara.

Itachi nodded. Deidara shrugged again. He didn't seem like a bad guy.

The teacher handed out pallets of paint and asked the class to paint something that inspires them. Sniggers and giggles rippled around the room.

Deidara began to paint. He looked over at Itachi, who had begun painting his fingernails with the paint. He was surprisingly good at it.

'So, I'm Deidara, yeah,' said Deidara.

'Hmm,' mumbled Itachi.

'So, do you like art?'

'Yes.'

'Me too, yeah. That's why I chose it. I think art is a bang! Especially when things explode, yeah.'

'In art, things don't generally explode. That's more of a science thing.'

'Actually, clay explodes. With a big bang, yeah'

Itachi raised his eyebrow and shrugged. Explosions weren't really his thing. He preferred quiet moments on his own, but of course those moments were rare.

'So, like me and Hidan and Tobi and Kisame and Orochimaru were all here last year. But, un, Orochimaru is like not that great. Cos he like ditched us last year. And, yeah, like Kisame like a total swimming nut and he's like on the swim team, water polo team and…and those other teams that he's on,' ranted Deidara.

Itachi only nodded and continued painting his fingernails. The bell rang and, once again, all students went to their assigned classes.

**Lunch**

Deidara walked over with Itachi to the table where Hidan, Tobi, Kisame and a guy with scars and stitches on his face were sitting.

'Hey, everyone, this is Itachi. Itachi, this is Hidan, Kisame, Tobi and I've haven't met this guy,' said Deidara.

'Oh, this is Kakuzu. I met him in Math,' said Hidan.

'I met a guy in math too. His name was, un, Sasori, yeah,' said Deidara as he and Itachi sat down.

'Hey! I know you!' shouted Kisame, pointing at Itachi.

Itachi looked slightly surprised.

'You were at Juvie two years ago,' said Kisame.

Itachi nodded, 'I came out late last year.'

The group nodded and moved off that topic. Deidara looked up and laughed.

'Ha, look who it is,' he said.

The group looked up, those who had been here for at least a year, groaned. Four figures walked through the lunch. The first boy was wearing a face mask and a bandanna drooped over one eye. He had light purple-grey hair and was wearing a khaki colored vest over a shirt and jeans. He was obviously the leader of the group. The second had a horrible bowl cut and bushy eyebrows. He had a green tracksuit on. The third was a large bulky boy with a cigarette in his mouth; he had the beginning of a beard and was slouching slightly. The last had a huge scar across his nose and his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

'Who's that?' asked Kakuzu.

'Seriously, you're lucky you don't know,' replied Hidan. 'That's Kakashi and the gang. Kakashi's the one with the mask, Maito Gai is the one with the bad haircut, Asuma is the one with the cigarette and Iruka is the one with the scar.'

'Why is he wearing that mask?' asked Kakuzu.

'It's his "trademark". He thinks it looks cool, but it is so inartistic,' said Deidara.

'And it looks retarded,' Hidan added.

The group laughed.

**End of Classes**

South's dorms were divided into floors. The dorms were in the west building, which was four storey high brick building. There were about twenty rooms and a bathroom on each floor. The students were divided in a way so troublemakers were separated.

Hidan and Deidara were walking towards the dorms with a group of people closely behind them.

'Hey Deidara, what room are you?'

'Number 36, Second Floor. You?'

'Ha! Number 41, Third Floor.'

'What?! No way!'

A pale black-haired boy came up behind them.

'It might be because that little incident that occurred last year,' he said.

'Shut up, Orochimaru. It's not liked you helped by grassing,' snapped Deidara.

Last year, Hidan and Deidara set fire to the science block. Though, if you ask them, it was totally scientific, throwing a match into a gas-filled room to see if fire would react with gas. Well, they got their answer as well as four months community service, a years worth of detention and two weeks suspension. The principal still didn't think justice was served.

'That sucks, seriously,' said Hidan.

'Yeah,' said Deidara.

'Oh well, think of it as a challenge. Can you still make the teacher's lives living hell when you are separated?' said Orochimaru.

'I guess you're right, for once,' sighed Deidara.

They reached the building and trudged inside. It was the same as last year, same peeling walls, same bright lights, same plain, brown doors with the occasional rude graffiti. The stairs and floorboards still creaked loudly when walked on. A big message board had pout on the wall next to the entrance. Below was a desk with the sign out book. The message board was already overcrowded with paper, notices and rules.

One that caught the eyes of all students was: **ALL STUDENTS MUST REMAIN IN THEIR ASSIGNED ROOM. NO SWITCHING ROOMS WITH ANOTHER PERSON. ANY STUDENT FOUND SWITCHING WILL FACE A WEEKS DETENTION AND CLEANING DUTY!**

'Damn' muttered Deidara. 'No one likes cleaning duty.'

'Tough luck Deidara. Have fun on the second floor. I heard their bathroom only has one working toilet,' said Hidan as he slapped Deidara on the back.

Deidara grunted and trudged up the stairs, knowing he was going to hate this year. He stopped at the second floor along with three other people; the rest went on to the third and fourth floors. He reached Number 36 and opened the door. Inside was a musty old room that smelt of gym shorts. Deidara cringed, as he saw a plain grey, supposedly once white, room with an iron frame bed and set of drawers. This room would definitely need an artistic touch.

Deidara threw his bag onto the bed and kicked the door shut. The year had only started and it already sucked. As Deidara began unpacking his bag, he heard a knock at the door. He was surprised but then again it was probably Hidan coming to gloat and laugh. Deidara shrugged and opened the door. Sasori was standing in the door.

'Oh, hey, Sasori, right?' said Deidara.

Sasori nodded, 'Yeah, Deidara, right?'

'Yep. So what's up?'

'Umm, I just wanted to ask which way the toilets are.'

'There're just down the end, the door two from the exit on the left, un.'

'Thanks. Well bye, then,' said Sasori as he walked towards the toilets.

Deidara shrugged and went back to unpacking his things. Not long after, there was another knock on the door, this time it was Hidan.

'Hey Deidara! Enjoying the second floor?' he said with a laugh.

'Yeah, I'm having a great time. Non stop party down here, as you can see,' Deidara gestured around the plain bleak room.

Hidan laughed. 'Hey, I'll cut to the chase. Deidara, we're gonna go out on Friday to the clubs to celebrate the start of school. You in or out?'

'In definitely, un.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hidan yawned as he trudged into the Dining Area for Breakfast. He hated school mornings; they were the worst part of school.

'Well, good morning sunshine,' greeted Deidara as Hidan sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal.

Deidara, himself, looked tired and his skin was slightly blotchy.

'I say that back, but I'd hate to have sunshine like you,' said Hidan, which earned him a punch in the arm.

'I hate mornings,' mumbled Hidan.

'Right back at you,' said Deidara.

Eventually the dining area filled up until it was bursting with students complaining about morning, school and subjects. The bell rang, alerting students that classes were starting. Groans echoed throughout the area as students went to their assigned classes.

**Art Class**

Deidara sat down next to Itachi who was, again, painting his fingernails.

'Hey Itachi. How are you?' greeted Deidara.

'Good,' replied Itachi.

Deidara had already realized that Itachi was not the most social person, but it still annoyed him that Itachi only replied in short sentences, if sentences at all.

'Now, today we will be finishing our paintings of 'what inspires you'. If you cannot finish them now, you finish them after classes. Deidara! Are you listening to me?' shouted the art teacher.

Deidara looked up. 'Huh?'

'I see you'll be getting A's in English for sure,' sneered the teacher.

'What?'

The teacher rolled her eyes and went back to explaining whatever she was explaining.

Deidara gave her the finger when her back was turned. Giggles rippled around the room. The teacher snapped her head to Deidara and glared.

'What are you waiting for Deidara? Hurry up and paint!' she said, clearly upset.

Deidara rolled his eyes and began painting. He looked over at Itachi's painting. He was curious as to what inspired the emotionless boy. On Itachi's paper was…was nothing.

'Hey Itachi, what is yours supposed to be?' asked Deidara.

'Nothing,' was the short reply.

'So, nothing inspires you, un?'

Itachi nodded. Now Deidara was getting annoyed.

'You know, un, you're not very not good company, yeah,' snapped Deidara.

Itachi continued painting his fingernails. Deidara sighed. At least Math was next, there was better company there.

**Math Class A**

Hidan walked into Math with an extra bounce in his step. He had just been in religion and loved every minute of it. Not the teacher of course, he was a total dick. Didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

Hidan looked around and found Kakuzu sitting at the same table as yesterday, reading the same book as well. Hidan sat down in the chair next to him.

'Hey Kakuzu, how's it goin'?' said Hidan.

'Fine,' replied Kakuzu.

Hidan waited for an elaboration but finding none shrugged it off and continued.

'Well, I'm alright. I mean I just had religion y'know. I like religion but the teacher has no clue. Seriously, it's like he'd have no idea if it was standing right in front of him. But anyway we have got this huge project. A project already! Come on! Seriously,' said Hidan.

Kakuzu just nodded as the silver-haired boy jabbered away at nothing in particular.

'Oh and the kid who sits in front of me has some sort of gas problem. Seriously I'd hate to be partnered with him in science. Be dead in five seconds,' he continued.

The teacher ran into the classroom. 'Sorry I'm late. Oh Hidan, is Hidan here?'

Hidan raised his hand.

'You're wanted in the principal's office,' said the teacher.

A chorus of 'ooh' went up in the class.

'What have you done now Hidan?'

'Ooh, big trouble Hidan.'

'Off to the chopping block on your second day. Record!'

Hidan raised his arms in triumph as the teacher tried to calm down the classroom.

Once he was out of the classroom, Hidan's face fell. What had he done now? He couldn't remember doing anything too bad lately. Unless…What was the date today?

Hidan reached the principal's office and met the receptionist. She put on a fake smile.

'Oh Hidan, you got a telephone call. Here I'll put you on,' she said, handing Hidan the phone.

Hidan took the phone and smiled. He knew who this was. And he did not want to talk to them.

'Hello Mom.'

**Math Class B**

'And by taking over the one and rounding off, the answer is 23. Any questions?'

'Yeah, I got one. When are we ever going to need this?'

'Well if you are an accountant or a-'

'Does it look like anyone here is going to be an accountant?'

'Ah…Deidara, stop it! I will give you a detention if you misbehave,' snapped the teacher.

Deidara shrugged and went back to talking with Sasori. Sasori wasn't much of a talker but he listened a lot. You could tell when he was listening, which was more than what you could say for Itachi.

'So anyway, as I was saying, yeah. Last year I had to do some sort of extra-curricular activity so I had to ask Kisame, who is a sport nut, yeah. And, un, I conned Hidan into joining, so we like all ended up on the baseball team. Then me and Hidan were banned from the baseball team. They said it was because of our unacceptable behavior but they just didn't want to admit that we sucked,' Deidara went on.

'So, were you forced to join another team?' asked Sasori.

'Yep. So then they put us on the long distance running squad. 'Cept this squad only ran for fun, so you didn't need skill. So, we just walked the whole course. Sometimes we'd take food and sit down during the race and eat. We even came first once,' said Deidara.

'Really?' said Sasori.

'In the next race, yeah. We got detention and had to send the trophies back and make a formal apology,' Deidara chuckled at the memory.

'You and Hidan must be great friends,' said Sasori.

'Un, he's fun. You might have seen him, yeah. He's got like white hair slicked back with like a ton of gel, yeah,' said Deidara.

'I think I've seen him before. He wears that religious necklace,' said Sasori.

'Yeah, that's him, un. Oh, yeah, this Friday, me and a bunch of friends are going clubbing. Wanna come?' asked Deidara.

'Aren't we too young to go clubbing?'

'Yeah, but management knows us. They'll let us in, yeah. So, you wanna come?'

'Yeah, ok.'

* * *

Phew! That took too long to write. I've been way too lazy. Tell me what you think. Ideas on pairings would be helpful. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah, sweet glorious Friday_, thought Hidan as he sat in his last class for the day.

He was so glad the week was over. The first week of school was always the worst for Hidan. The phone call from his mother didn't help either.

By court order Hidan had to have a conversation once a month and visit his father every three months. Both his parents were in jail and the child therapist wanted Hidan to remain in contact with them. Personally Hidan thought that was a load of bullshit. After all his parents had done to him, all they had put him through, he shouldn't have to talk to them or even see them if he didn't want to. But it wasn't really his decision; he was in the care of some guy he'd never met.

Hidan sighed, thinking back to the conversation he'd had with his mother. It was routine. _Hi, how are you? Good? That's good. Blah, blah, blah. Are you doing well in school, making friends, enjoying yourself? Blah, blah, blah. Well, goodbye, stay out of trouble._

Hidan tensed at the memory, he hated the fact that he had to talk to her. He hated it when she told him to be good, when she was in jail after murdering and raping a bunch of people. He shook the thought away; he didn't want to have to think about that now. He decided to think about tonight, when he and his friends went clubbing. Yes, that'll be perfect to take his mind off these things.

The bell sounded, marking the end of classes. A sigh of relief escaped Hidan mouth as he gathered his books and headed out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deidara and Sasori were the last to arrive at the bus stop; the others were already waiting for the bus to take them to the club. They waved as Deidara approached, Deidara waved back.

'Hey everyone, this is Sasori, he's in my math class, Sasori this is Hidan, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi and Kakuzu,' he said.

Sasori greeted them politely.

The bus arrived shortly after Deidara and Sasori had. The group piled in, paid for their tickets and began talking loudly, much to the disapproval of the other bus patrons. Ten minutes later everyone was standing in front of the night club, waiting in line for entry.

Hidan stood at the front as the bouncer asked for an ID. Hidan smiled and replied, 'C'mon Fred, it's not nice to tease.'

'Oh, Hidan. Sorry, busy night. They all with you?' asked the bouncer.

Hidan nodded and the bouncer let them all in. Once in the club, the group broke and went in different directions. Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu went left, Hidan and Kakuzu went to the bar, and that left just Deidara and Sasori. Sasori stood nervously next to Deidara. He wasn't totally sure what to do as he had never been clubbing before.

'Hey, un, don't look so scared, yeah. Follow me, yeah,' said Deidara, walking towards the dance floor.

Sasori followed and watched Deidara.

'Look and learn,' he said with a grin.

Deidara strutted up to a girl about their age, a year older maybe. She probably wasn't old enough to be clubbing. She had wavy black hair and red contacts.

'Hey, wanna dance, un?' he asked the girl.

The girl smiled. 'I don't think my boyfriend would like that,' she put emphasis on boyfriend.

'Well, what he doesn't know can't hurt him, yeah,' Deidara replied.

At that moment Asuma came up behind Deidara.

'May I ask what you're doing with my girlfriend?' he said through clenched teeth.

Deidara froze. The noise level lowered slightly as people recognized the two boys. Deidara turned slowly.

'Asuma, yeah. I had no idea this was your girlfriend, un. How embarrassing, yeah,' Deidara laughed.

Unfortunately Asuma didn't see what there was to laugh about. He cracked his knuckles.

'Yeah, it's embarrassing, it's going to be painful as well,' he threatened.

'Look Asuma, I don't want to fight. Besides we both know that I'll win, yeah,' said Deidara cockily.

'Is that so? We'll just have to see, won't we?'

The two boys squared off against each other, a crowd gathering round. Kakashi, Gai and Iruka had since joined and were standing behind Asuma. Hidan, Kisame, Tobi and Zetsu were standing behind Deidara.

'Baby, stop it. You're embarrassing me, you're going to get us all thrown out,' said Asuma's girlfriend.

'Kurenai, this is between me and the prick over there,' said Asuma.

'Hmph. Well if you don't stop, then I'm leaving,' she said.

The bouncer came over. 'Hey, if you're gonna fight take it outside. I don't want you messin' around in the club. Go on, take it outside,' he shouted.

No one moved. Asuma glared at Deidara then turned to Kurenai.

'Sorry babe, didn't mean to embarrass you,' he said.

'Hmph, I'm going home!' she announced and walked away.

Deidara sighed. 'What a way to ruin the night,' he said.

The bouncer approached them.

'Look, guys, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. You've given the other clubbers a scare and the boss wants you to leave. Sorry,' he said.

Deidara shrugged and motioned the others to go.

'Great. Just perfect. The one girl you hit on has to be Asuma's girlfriend. Deidara you are an idiot! Way to pick them,' shouted Hidan once they were outside.

'Sorry. Her ass looked good,' Deidara paused. 'So, what are we going to do now?'

'I heard they were building a house over on Third Street. We could go wreck it or something,' said Kisame.

Hidan shrugged. 'Sounds good to me.'

Twenty minutes later, they were hurling homemade Molotov cocktails at a half built house. The house was burning, flames licking the roof and walls. The boys stood back and admired their handiwork.

'Oh yeah! Awesome! Look at it!' screamed Deidara hysterically.

Parts of the house began exploding as the flames found flammable material. Deidara shouted and screamed every time they exploded. He walked over to Sasori who was standing next to the box which once contained the cocktails.

'Isn't it awesome, yeah?' he said.

Sasori nodded. It was quite impressive. 'It looks…cool.'

'Damn straight. Hey, yeah, sorry about tonight. I kinda wrecked it, yeah. Got us kicked out, yeah,' said Deidara.

'You don't have to apologize. Tonight turned out fun. Thanks for inviting me, Deidara,' said Sasori.

Deidara blushed. He didn't really understand why he was blushing. He hoped Sasori didn't notice. Fortunately sirens sounded in the distance, distracting the group for a moment.

'Alright guys, time to ditch this place, seriously,' announced Hidan.

The group began scrambling in different directions, jumping over fences and sprinting across the road. Eventually they all made back to the dorm without getting caught.

* * *

This chapter wasn't that great. We DID find out a little of Hidan's past and a little bit of DeiSaso. But I have no idea what Asuma and that are doing there. Oh well, I find some use for that. R&R please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, this chapter was longer than i thought it'd be. THANKS to all my reviewers. Hugs and Kisses to you all.

* * *

Knock, knock.

Silence.

Knock, knock. 'Hello, Hidan wake up!'

Hidan mumbled incoherently and rolled over, ignoring the voice that was disturbing his Saturday morning sleep-in.

'Hidan, I'm going to count to five and then I'm going to open the door. Five…four,' said the voice.

_That voice is familiar_, thought Hidan.

'Three.'

_Sounds like…like that lady_.

'Two.'

_Like…the secretary_.

'One.'

_The secretary!_ Hidan jumped out of bed and lunged at the door. He grabbed the door handle and wrenched it open.

The principal's secretary was standing in the doorway; behind her was Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu. All of them looked tired, as if they'd just got out of bed, which they had.

'Hello Hidan,' said the secretary.

'Hi, um, can I help you?' he asked.

'You can accompany me to the principal's office with your friends,' she said.

The secretary began walking down the hallway, motioning for the group to follow her. Hidan looked at Deidara, who gave him a look that said: We're dead.

'Come on. There's no use dawdling,' said the secretary.

Hidan rolled his eyes and began walking after her.

The whole group had been roused out of bed and told to follow, still in their pajamas, still half asleep. They hadn't had time to change or even take the morning call of nature. Hidan glanced around everyone else. They all looked like zombies, swaying slightly as they walked.

Deidara had the worst bed hair in history, Kisame looked as if he'd drowned and washed up on a beach, Tobi wasn't wearing his mask, Itachi's hair was as bad as Deidara's, Zetsu looked like a wilted plant, Sasori had huge bags underneath his eyes and Kakuzu wasn't wearing his mask.

Hidan, ever since he met Kakuzu, had wondered what was under Kakuzu's mask. Now he knew. Kakuzu's face was crossed with scars just like on his arms. There were several stitches over some of the larger scars. It was quite shocking actually and scared Hidan a little but at the same time Hidan just couldn't stop himself from staring. He couldn't imagine what caused those scars.

Kakuzu looked up and noticed Hidan staring at his scars, the scars that he'd had since he was three. He self-consciously rubbed his face, running his fingers over the stitches and scars. He looked down at the ground, his hair falling down to shield his face.

Hidan felt bad, Kakuzu obviously wasn't proud of his scars. Hidan looked away.

The secretary led the group to the administration building, up to the principal's office.

'Alright, be polite, no smug remarks and try not to be uncouth,' said the secretary.

She opened the door and hushed the boys in. The principal stood in front of two police officers. In the far corner of the room, Kakashi and Asuma were leaning against a filing cabinet. Asuma had a smug grin plastered on his face.

The principal took a deep breath, he was bracing himself for the lecture he was about to give.

'Hidan and Deidara, I should've guessed,' he began.

'Do any of you know of a house on Third Street? Anyone? Number 21 on Third Street? No? Well I guess I'll just have to tell you then. Last night, a group of young delinquents completely destroyed number 21 on Third Street. Number 21 was still under construction at the time. It was two weeks away from being finished. These young delinquents, there was about eight of them, took a box of Molotov cocktails to this house and threw them inside. Does anything trigger your memory? No? Well then Mr. Hatake and Mr. Sarutobi, please tell us what happened,' said the principal.

Kakashi cleared his throat. 'Last night, to celebrate the first week back at school, me and my friends went down to the Hill, the restaurant a street over from Third Street. Now across the road, there is a night club. Just as we were leaving, there was some sort of brawl in the night club, the brawlers were thrown out. We recognized them as Deidara and Hidan, who were followed by the rest of them. We overheard them talking about a house on Third Street, we just assumed there was a friend there, so we did nothing.'

'Anything to add, Mr. Sarutobi?' asked the principal.

Asuma nodded. 'We had come back to our dorms, when, outside, we saw flames coming from Third Street. We rang the police immediately.'

'Well, Deidara, Hidan, anything to add to this statement?' asked the principal.

Hidan opened his mouth to speak but he principal cut him off.

'Do not deny it Hidan. You're only going to make this situation worse. Admit it now or you'll be transfer to the Juvenile Hall,' the principal said.

No one said anything. No one wanted to say anything but no one wanted to go to Juvie, either. All of a sudden that stain on the wall had become so interesting.

'It was my idea,' Kisame admitted. 'It was my fault. Don't blame the others.'

'Thank-you for admitting that. But you did not force the others to come along, did you? Officers, do you wish to chat with these boys?'

The officers nodded and the principal led Kakashi and Asuma out of the room. Once the door closed an awkward silence settled in the room.

The first officer sighed. It was a sigh that a parent would give when they found their child drenched in mud for the third time in a week.

'Deidara,' he said. 'Please tell me they weren't your Molotov cocktails.'

Deidara looked down at the ground.

'You said that you stopped making explosives. You said that this year you would behave, you promised that to your sponsor,' the officer sighed once more, rubbing his head.

The second officer came forward. 'What are you going to tell your sponsor? That, in the first week, you destroyed a house with explosives? Tell me, why did you do it?'

Another silence.

Deidara shrugged his shoulders. 'It was just something to do.'

The second officer shot Deidara a look that would make ice melt. 'That is a pathetic excuse. But it's done now, nothing we can do. We're going to discuss your options. Hopefully the owners won't press charges, but if they do, you may be facing a court case. You will each make a formal apology to the owners, hopefully that may help. Also we will arrange a meeting with them and your sponsors. For the damage you caused, you will be doing at least two hundred hours of community service.'

'Your sponsors will not be happy. We'll see what we can do, though. All of you will have to come down to the station to fill the reports, but first maybe you can get dressed,' said the first officer.

Hidan looked down at his boxers. He hadn't had time to change. At least it wasn't as bad as Deidara, who was wearing pastel blue flannelettes with a little pink heart on the back. Oh yes, Deidara was going to get hell for the next two weeks.

'Ok, boys we'll talk about this later. First, get ready, have breakfast, and then come back here. We'll take you to the station, understand?' said the second officer.

The boys all nodded.

'Ok, you can go. Be back here before twelve,' the officer put heavy emphasis on before.

The officers dismissed them. They headed back to the dorms to change.

'Man, this sucks, seriously,' said Hidan.

'Yeah, stupid Kakashi and Asuma. Bastards, yeah,' said Deidara.

'They're going to pay,' said Kisame.

'Yeah, we'll get them back. Pity, we have to do community service, yeah,' said Deidara.

'Hey, Deidara,' said Tobi.

'What, Tobi?' snapped Deidara.

'Nice pajamas,' he said.

The group laughed.

'Shut up, Tobi-' Deidara was cut off by the arrival of Orochimaru.

'Hi everyone,' he said.

'What do you want?' said Hidan.

'I heard that you guys destroyed that house on Third Street, and then got busted by Kakashi,' Orochimaru said.

'Who'd you hear that from?' asked Kisame.

'Kabuto told me, he heard it from a kid called Naruto, who gets tutored by Kakashi. He was bragging about it. You guys are going to be legends,' replied Orochimaru.

'Yeah, but we're gonna pay for it,' said Deidara.

'Community service? Hah, enjoy it,' Orochimaru left as they reached the dorms.

It was seven thirty, so most of the students were still asleep. The group parted as they reached the second. Hidan went on up to the third floor with Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu while Deidara went on down the second floor hallway with Sasori and Tobi.

Hidan went to his room, grabbed his toiletries and headed out to the showers. He met up with Kakuzu on the way.

'Hey, going for a shower?' he said.

'Yep,' was the reply.

Hidan searched his brain for ways to start conversation without bringing up Kakuzu's scars. Which was quite difficult, Hidan wanted to know how Kakuzu got them. Whether he did it to himself or whether it happened by accident. Then again, if he did it to himself, he probably wouldn't tell Hidan anyway. Though, Hidan wouldn't really care. After all Hidan cut himself. Nothing too bad, they usually healed up pretty quickly. He'd never tell anyone, they wouldn't understand his reasons for it.

'Kakuzu. Seriously, sorry I killed your Friday night and all,' said Hidan.

'It's ok. Probably would've wasted it if I hadn't gone with you,' Kakuzu replied.

Both showered and met the others at the breakfast table. By that time it was eight o'clock and most of the students were having breakfast. Many were congratulating the group as they went past; others were giving them filthy looks, either out of jealously or disgust.

The group ate breakfast, occasionally responding to the congratulatory remarks and taunts. Once they finished they decided to head back up to the principals office. No one really wanted to go, but it would look even worse if they didn't go.

'Ah well, time to go downtown,' said Kisame.

'Yeah, I'm looking forward to it…Not!' said Deidara.

They reached the office and waited outside. Soon after, the two police officers came out of the office and motioned for the group to go with them. They were led to two cars each seating seven people each. The group divided and was driven to the police station. They then followed the procedure of retelling their side of the story and were sent to a room to write a formal apology.

'Ok, ok. How's this: Dear Mr. and Mrs. Hitari, I formerly apologize for destroying your dream home. It was a mistake that shouldn't have happened and I sincerely apologize for the trouble I have caused. In any case, you should be thanking me. That house looked cheap and crappy. I saved you from living in a shithouse. Sincerely Hidan. How was that?'

The group laughed.

'Yeah, my turn now. To Mr. and Mrs. Hitari, the destruction of your home was a terrible mistake and I apologize sincerely from the depths of my heart. But on the bright side, yeah, you have publicity, which means more money to build and even better house. Besides this is your fault as well. You knew, yeah, you were near a school for delinquents, so you should have expected this. Sincerest apologies Deidara. Awesome, yeah?'

Another roar of laughter erupted.

The supervising police officer stifled a laugh. 'Come on, now. Be serious. This has to be done properly,' he said.

'My sincerest apologies,' said Hidan in mock tone.

The group laughed. The officer just rolled his eyes and went back to reading the newspaper.

After an hour, formal apologies were submitted and the community service was handed out.

'Ok, you're going to be working in pairs. Hidan with Kakuzu, Deidara with Sasori, Itachi with Kisame, Zetsu with Tobi. Hidan and Kakuzu, you two will be helping the state library with cleanup etcetera. You will listen and obey. Deidara and Sasori, you will be cleaning up down town's park and sports ground at the RSL. You will do it properly and if it isn't satisfactory, you will do it again. Itachi and Kisame, you will be tutoring the disabled for the next two weeks. Tobi and Zetsu, will be assisting the elderly in the aged care facility for a few weeks. Keep in mind, ALL of you will be supervised. This is only the start there is much more to come afterwards. Do you understand?' said the officer.

The group nodded and muttered yes.

'Good. You will start tomorrow at the school gates. 7 o'clock in the morning,' said the officer.

Groans echoed the room at the mention of 7 o'clock and morning.

'You are dismissed.'

The group was taken back to South's. By that point, it was 6:30 pm. The group had dinner, showered and went to bed, dreading the day to come.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. R&R. I'll try and update ASAP! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait. I've just started up with school and have already got a huge pile of assignments dumped on me. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Hidan woke to his alarm clock shrieking in his ear. Hidan knocked it off the bed stand and the shrieking subsided slightly. Hidan rolled over ignoring it. He couldn't even remember why he had set it this early. The alarm kept ringing until Hidan finally realised why he had to get up.

'Fucking community service,' he said with a yawn.

He hadn't done community service since last year, which wasn't really saying much since most people haven't done community service before. He wasn't exactly happy that he no longer had any sleep-in days. With community service he probably didn't have any free time at all.

Hidan got up, showered and went down to the breakfast table, where he met up with the rest of the gang.

'Hey guys,' he greeted.

Tobi cheerily greeted him back while the others grunted in response, obviously not happy about spending their Sunday doing community service. After eating breakfast the group went down to wait at the gates.

Ten long minutes later four cars pulled up. The group broke off into their pairs and went into a car. Hidan and Kakuzu's driver was a young woman with a mass of frizzy orange hair and glasses with thick green frames.

'Hi guys! I'm Lucy,' she greeted cheerily. In fact a little too cheery, she sounded highly strung.

Hidan and Kakuzu nodded in reply.

'So you're the two boys who are coming to help us today. Well, that's great, we need some extra hands; we're extremely short staffed at the moment. So two strong young boys would be a great help,' Lucy said.

'Is that so,' replied Hidan, not really listening.

'Oh, yes. You two are going to have a great time. You know what they say, there's no place to learn but the library,' she said.

'They say that do they?' said Hidan.

Throughout the car trip, Lucy made desperate attempts at conversation, then finally gave up and began talking to no one in particular. She talked about the library and how great it was to finally have some extra help. By the time they arrived, Hidan and Kakuzu were grateful to see the library, to get away from this horrible chatterbox.

'We're here,' Lucy announced when the car stopped and everyone exited the car.

The state library wasn't anything special. It was a grey stone, two-storey building with a few windows and a garden out the front. Inside, was a circulation desk, a help desk, a row of ancient computers and thousands of rows of shelves containing dust covered books. All in all it wasn't the place you would want to spend time in.

A few elderly and middle aged people shuffled around with books or stared at the computer monitors.

'Hey Jean, they're here!' Lucy announced to a middle-aged lady with short brown hair and flowery dress.

Jean looked up and gave a friendly smile, 'Great. We'll put them to work straight away.'

The two ladies obviously thought this was the funniest thing they had ever heard because they began giggling like little school girls.

'Follow me boys. I'll give you a quick tour,' said Jean.

Jean showed them around and then brought them behind the circulation desk to a small, dank room filled with mouldy old books that probably hadn't seen daylight since the Stone Age.

'This is where you'll be working today,' she said, turning on the light. 'You'll be sorting these book alphabetically and, if they are broken or damaged, you will put them in that corner over,' she gestured to the corner to their left.

'If you need any help, give me a shout. I'll come and get you for lunch,' said Jean as she shut the door, leaving the two boys to stare in dismay at the work they had to do.

Hidan sighed. 'Excellent. Just what I wanted.'

'We're never going to get this done,' said Kakuzu.

'Man, I wanted to sleep in today. Seriously, though, it's better than caring for the elderly; they smell funny,' said Hidan.

The two boys began to sort the never ending pile. Dust was spread with every book that moved.

'Hey Kakuzu. Can I ask you a question?' asked Hidan.

'Sure,' replied Kakuzu.

'How did you get all those scars? You don't have to answer. I mean, if it's personal, then seriously, its ok,' said Hidan.

Kakuzu froze. He considered not telling Hidan. 'Car accident,' he said.

'Oh. Ok,' replied Hidan.

'Killed both my parents.'

'Sorry,'

'Don't be. I was only three at the time, so I don't really remember that much about them.'

Hidan didn't really know what to say. From his experience, parents weren't all the movies say. They weren't happy and forgiving, they weren't tolerant or caring. They were abusive drunks who probably didn't even mean to conceive a child.

'You're not missing much, really. I think you're lucky,' blurted Hidan before he could stop himself.

Kakuzu looked over at Hidan.

'That sounded bad. Seriously I-' Hidan was interrupted by Lucy who opened the door, knocking a pile of books in the process.

'Lunch time! You boys need to keep your strength. Oops, sorry about that,' she said.

Hidan was thankful for the interruption. He'd got a distinct feeling that the conversation was not going to end well.

'Well? Come on, do you want lunch or not?' said Lucy impatiently.

Hidan and Kakuzu followed Lucy to a table with leftover sandwiches and buns. It didn't bother either of them though, they expected this. Obviously the staff didn't feel comfortable around delinquents.

'Well, dig in. By the looks of it, you've got a long way to go,' she said.

Deidara looked down at the scratches on his palms. They were red raw and stung like crazy.

'Come on, no time for breaks. You still got a long way to go. It's you punks who mess this place up, so you should have to clean it up,' said Deidara and Sasori's supervisor.

It was just their luck that their supervisor was old, cantankerous and had a grudge against kids.

'If we cleaned it up, yeah, wouldn't we get paid, un?' said Deidara.

The supervisor scowled. 'Shut up and get to work!'

Deidara shrugged and began cleaning the park again. It was the worst community service he'd ever had to do, and that was saying something.

'Deidara, you're not helping our situation. He already hates us,' whispered Sasori.

Deidara shrugged. 'It's not my fault, un. He just can't take a joke.'

Sasori rolled his eyes and glanced at their supervisor and looked back at Deidara.

'I guess so. I still can't wait for this to be over. We've been picking up this shit for three hours straight,' said Sasori.

'Tell me about, un. My hands are killing me. Why can't we just blow this park up? I'm sure I could get my hands on some gelignite,' said Deidara with a gleam in his eye.

'Then we'd probably have to away or the damage from the gelignite, so it probably wouldn't be worth it,' said Sasori.

'Probably,' shrugged Deidara.

'Oi! Stop yer chattering and get to work,' shouted their supervisor.

'I swear I will kill him,' muttered Deidara.

Four hours later Deidara and Sasori met up with the others. They were both hot, exhausted and Deidara was on a short fuse.

'Wow Deidara, you look like shit,' said Hidan.

Deidara glared at Hidan and gave him the finger.

Everyone was sitting down eating their food. Occasionally people would pat or congratulate them on their stunt, but most really avoided them. They were all exhausted and finished their food quickly.

They then went up to their dorms, showered and went to bed. Collapsing onto the bed, Deidara knew this was going to be the worst week of his life.


End file.
